Day at the beach
by kyekye
Summary: the YuYu gang is at the beach on a mini vacation when all of a sudden a scream reaches their ears from the water they look to see a girl getting attacked by a shark they go and rescue the girl only the girl is not what they were expecting
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW**

Kyekye- hi all I know it's been a long time since I up dated but I have a very good reason for it. AS many of you may or may not have read I was in a car accident not too long ago. Hit and run though at the time it was reported that I had no major injuries they were wrong apparently one of my ribs which were broken punctured my Lung after the Doctors pushed it back into my body from where it was sticking out we found out about my lung when I was trying to eat something solid for the first time and started to cough up blood I was rushed to the emergency room moments later

I was so scared I thought I was going to DIE but I didn't so I'm all good now I'm still a bit sore and I have a harder time breathing but they said that should pass eventually any who here is the next chapter enjoy

Summary- the gang is at the beach on a mini vacation when all of a sudden a scream reaches their ears from the water they look to see a girl getting attacked by a shark they go and rescue the girl only the girl is not what they were expecting

"Hey Yusuke heads up!!" Keiko yells spiking the ball his way Yusuke allows a small smirk to graze his face and easily bats the ball back

"Nice try Keiko"

"Hump you could at least pretend "

"I could but then I wouldn't be able to see your angry face"

"Ohh Yusuke I hate you so much" Yusuke grabs Keiko around the waist and smirks

"You know you love me"

Keiko giggles "Kami only knows why"

"Will you two love birds cut it out so we can get back to our game" Kuwabara yells but his yell was drowned out by another more terrified yell coming from the ocean which is weird cause they are supposed to be the only people on the beach

SO they look out to the ocean to see a little spot of black and a big spot of grey that was easily identified as a Man eating shark without a second thought Kurama and Yusuke dive into the water intent on rescuing the little black speck using their demonic speed they reached the black spot in no time only to discover that is isn't a speck at all (Duh) But a woman

"Yusuke you take out the shark I'll take her to shore"

"help me" The girl says before she passes out from exhaustion Kurama grabs hold of her and starts to swim towards the shore he hears a yell of sprit gun just as he reaches the sandy beach

"Oh my god Kurama here lay her down" Keiko says laying out her towel Kurama nods and lays the girl on the towel Keiko puts her cheek to the girls nose and mouth "Oh god she isn't breathing Kurama do you know CPR?"

Kurama only nods and leans down towards the girl hopping that if she makes it out of this alive that she isn't one of his rabid fan girls once his lips touch hers and lets in the first breath of air Kurama notices in his subconscious that her lips are really soft after about a minute the girl gasps and shoots up clutching her chest almost bumping heads with Kurama

"Gasp!! Cough, cough, cough pant whew ahem" once the girl finally has her breathing under control she opens her eyes revealing a pair of stunning blue eyes that were bluer than the ocean they pulled her from "un Hi thanks for saving me"

"No problem my name's Suichi Minimino the guy who took on the shark is Yusuke the orange haired guy who is staring at you is Kuwabara the one over by the tree is Hiei and she is Keiko… what's your name?"

The girl blushes lightly and scratches her head "My name is…"

"Wait now I know who you are" Keiko yells

"You do?" she asks nervously

"Yeah your Kagome Higurashi that famous singer"

"Yeah that's me" Kagome says leaning back on her arms with a sigh when the sun shines on her face giving her another worldly glow "I was kinda hopping you wouldn't know me"

Keiko tilts her head to the side "why?"

"I don't know maybe it's just that I can never go any were without being swamped all these reporters and fans I just want to be left alone sometimes…I'm almost positive none of you know what it feels like to have your own fan club stalking you every minute of your life"

Kurama shutters at the thought of his own fan club waiting for him back at home "actually I do" Kurama says drawing Kagome's attention from the clouds to him

Kagome took this chance to look him over long fire red hair that spilled over his shoulders strong chiseled features and startling green eyes her gaze moved lower and if she hadn't seen so many other males shirtless she would have drooled his body was like living marble perfectly sculpted Kagome found herself wanting to run her fingers over his impressive six pack but shook the feeling off as she met his eyes again "Yeah I can see that your looks make you stand out and that's what draws them to you" Kagome smiles weakly at Kurama before turning her gaze back towards the sky

Kurama then takes this chance to look over her own body her long midnight black hair fell loosely around her waist her creamy skin that was not pale like average Japanese women was lightly tanned giving her a light caramel skin tone Kurama licks his lips to see if her could still taste her and was surprised that she tasted of caramel "unfortunately for me"

"Yeah"

"Hey Kagome I have an Idea" Keiko says excitedly

Kagome looks over her shoulder at Keiko "Well lay it on me"

"How about you go back to normal school that way you can get away from the hustle and bustle of famous life" Keiko says

"That's not going to work Keiko" Yusuke says shaking the water out of his ears

Keiko pouts "and why not?"

"Think about it if you recognized her after a few short seconds who's to say others wont and her going to school to escape the celebrity life would be all for not" Yusuke says leaning against a tree

Kagome stands up "I love your idea Keiko but Yu-kun is right they will recognize me but if I was to change my name and wear contacts I could say I'm related to one of you and go to your school"

"Yu-kun?" Yusuke asks

Kagome turns to Yusuke with a bright smile on her face that takes him back for a second "Yeah Yu-kun that's your new nick name"

"Feh whatever" Yusuke says with a blush and turns his back on all of them

"How about you act as either Yusuke's sister or a cousin cause other than Hiei you two could pass as such" Kurama says causing every one to look between the three black haired people

"Hn Keep me out of this " Kagome turns to Hiei a bigger smile on her face and jumps him not expecting this Hiei fell to the ground with Kagome sitting on his chest " Get off me woman"

"Giggle you remind me of my father silent and deadly"

"Wait who is your father none of the magazines tell us anything about him" Keiko asks

Kagome blinks still sitting on Hiei "really he's on the cover of almost every business magazine in the world...Sesshomaru Taisho" The beach goes eerily silent Kagome looks around confused "What? What did I say?"

"You Lie" Hiei Growls

Kagome snaps her eyes to the man under her. Rage burning in her eyes that did not show on the rest of her faces "You would dare call this Kagome a liar?" She all but growls out

Hiei Growls back "Sesshomaru Taisho is the most feared demon in all of maki and top business man in all of nigenkai there is no way he could have a human whelp as a daughter"

Kagome growls louder shocking everyone on the beach as a purple glow cover's her body moments later the glow fades and every one's eyes widened Kagome's hair has grew from her waist to past her but her eyes stayed the same minus the red seeping into her eyes from rage her already curvy body filled out a bit more she but the things that stuck out the most were the two Fox ears standing erect atop her head and the two black tails wagging angrily behind her looking at her Kurama could feel his own fox blood stir and had to fight with himself to Keep from jumping the female kitsune's bones and showing her pleasure like none she has ever seen

Kagome looks down at Hiei "I never said I was Human now did I?" Kagome asks raising her claws to Hiei's neck

"You still lie Sesshomaru is an Inu not a Kitsune " Hiei argues

Kagome jumps off of Hiei with an evil smirk "Still don't believe me eh how about we as the man Himself"

"It would take months to get to him" Kurama says in a strained voice

Kagome turns almost completely red eyes to Kurama "no it won't he will be here shortly" Kagome then turns back to Hiei" He is going to be wondering who or what..." Kagome says letting Hiei Know without telling him that she knows exactly what he is " has made his youngest daughter so angry that she dropped her human disuse so how bout it hybrid " Kagome says spitting out the word with disgust

That one word is what made Hiei's control snap

Kyekye- hello all I hope your enjoying this story so far I'll make sure I up date as soon as I possibly can please review


	2. Chapter 2

Kyekye- new chapter

Last time

Kagome turns almost completely red eyes to Kurama "no it won't he will be here shortly" Kagome then turns back to Hiei" He is going to be wondering who or what..." Kagome says letting Hiei Know without telling him that she knows exactly what he is " has made his youngest daughter so angry that she dropped her human disuse so how bout it hybrid " Kagome says spitting out the word with disgust

That one word is what made Hiei's control snap

This time

Hiei throws Kagome off top of him and rushes her with his sword drawn Kagome stands back waiting for him to come to her "3…2… 1" Kagome says stepping to the side as Hiei reaches her and a big ball of light crashes in the exact spot she was in "Hello father"

Every one turns to look were the ball of light was and saw the one and only Sesshomaru Taisho. he stood their his eyes burning red in his rage as he glares down at Hiei he glances at Kagome "Why is your human disuse undone ?" Sesshomaru growls

Kagome bows and turns her head to the side in submission "I'm sorry father I was angered at because yet again I was questioned of my relationship with you"

"I see and who questioned you?"

Kagome turns her eyes to the stunned Hiei briefly before looking back at her father not saying a word

"I see Hybrid come here now" Sesshomaru growls Hiei nods and walks quickly over to Sesshomaru kneeling down before him "For what reason do you accuse my pup of lieing about her relations "

"My deepest apologies Sesshomaru-sama I just did not believe you had a kitsune daughter seeing that you are a Inu I merely didn't want any one to soil the name of the king of makai " Hiei says

"i see you are forgiven but your punishment for attempting to attack my daughter is that you are to be her personal body guard till I say other wise you will follow her every were and never leave her side for one minute "

"WHAT! Daddy NO ! I don't need a body guard I can take care of my self " Kagome Yells "Or do you doubt your training ?"

Sesshomaru growls and grabs Kagome Harshly by the arm silently telling her to submit but Kagome stubbornly refused The Yuyu Gang watch on in fascination as the two canines growled out their warnings to each other only the other canine in the area which happened to be Kurama understood what was going on After about 15min of constant growling Kagome smiles and pulls Sesshomaru into a bone crushing hug

Sesshomaru turns to look at Hiei "Your getting easy Hybrid now you will only have to guard her during concerts and what ever tour she has to go on also you will be attending this school thing she has planed to keep an eye on her" Sesshomaru says Seeing Hiei nod he turns to Kagome and pats her on the top of her head handing a piece of paper to Hiei before leaving in his infamous ball of light

"Well that was entertaining " Yusuke says throwing an arm around Kagome's shoulders " hey one question though why do y'all have different last names and why are you a completely different species" Yusuke asks

"Well I'm adopted I actually tried to steal from him when I was just a kit instead of killing me like he is known for I some how fascinated him and he kept me around and as for the last name thing that's because we lead two different life styles he is Kagome Higurashi's manager and sponsor we didn't want any one to think that just because I was his daughter that I was getting special treatment and that I was one of those spoiled brats that call on daddy for every little thing like those girls on My super sweet 16 "

"That's understandable I cant stand those girls …. they do have some awesome party's though" Keiko says

Kagome smiles "true so back to the plan when school starts back up again I will be registered as Yu-kun's little sister now Yu-kun what is your rep at the school I need to know if I'm going to be your little sister I've got to act at least a little bit like you"

"Urameshi is a punk" Kuwabara ways "But he's not better than me"

"Oh yeah Kuwabara !" Yusuke yells bringing his fist down on Kuwabara's head starting I an all out fist fight

"OK Yu-kun number 1 punk in school so I'm turning into a female punk version of Yusuke lets see Yusuke has a super dark purple eyes so mine should be a few shades lighter than his " Kagome closes her eyes and rubs her hands over them opening them again every one saw that is was indeed a slightly lighter shade of purple than Yusuke's "and if I am to be a female punk I need to redo my hair"

Every one watches as Kagome runs her hands through her hair putting a few purple streaks through it and making it look like she had it cut in messy layers "Wow Kagome Punk really looks good on you but how did you do that?" Keiko asks

"thanks its just a little kitsune illusion magic it feeds off of my energy so if I don't have to look like this I wont now I think I can keep my first name I could take Yusuke's last name and if any body asks I've been studying in America "

"Sounds good to me By how you look now I almost believe your Yusuke's sister" Kurama says smiling he then leans in to whisper into Kagome's ear his eyes flashing gold "Though vixen I do like your other form much better"

Kagome blushes and looks into Kurama's eyes "You might want to watch what you say Kurama- kun you might wound up regretting it"

Yusuke's face turns a sickly green color "Oh that's just perfect my _little sister_ and one of my best friends are sitting here flirting with each other gross"

Every one but Hiei lets out a chuckle Kagome looks over to Hiei and gets up walking over to him "What do you want onna" Hiei asks

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the Hybrid comment I was just angry and I said it out of term and I also want to say sorry about my dad as well he only calls people by what they are till they have earned his respect"

Hiei's eyes widen as he looks at Kagome in shock a almost invisible blush covers is cheeks and he turns away from her "HN"

Kyekye- I know its been a while but here you go I hope you enjoyed the new chapter review please


End file.
